The present invention relates to liquid sprayers, and relates more particularly to the movable inductor valve core of a liquid sprayer.
Regular liquid sprayers are generally comprised of a container which holds a liquid, a cylinder suspended in the container, a dip tube connected to the cylinder and suspended in the container for drawing the liquid from the container into the cylinder, a press head movably supported on the container and having a downward tubular plunger coupled with a hollow piston and moved in the cylinder. When the press head is depressed, the hollow piston is moved downwards to force the liquid from the cylinder out of a nozzle on the press head. However, this structure of liquid sprayer is still not satisfactory in function because the hollow piston is not closely contact the inside wall of the cylinder during its down stroke and a less pressure is produced for efficiently forcing the liquid from the cylinder out of the nozzle of the press head.